Magic Gambit
by idealrain
Summary: When Julie decides Maggie needs some joy in her life, she makes a bet involving the widow Horton and Victor. Completed. Prequel to 'You Can't Go Home Again.' I don't own Days.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Gambit

*I don't know any Days characters. I also don't usually write Days so apologies if any characters are OOC. I know Magic as Victor/Maggie's couple name is not to some people's liking but it works here. Spoilers included.

"You know, Maggie, you only have about two inches of carrot before you start chopping your fingers off," Julie observed as she nibbled a slice of carrot.

"I've cut more vegetables than you. And I'm done with the carrots. Onto the cucumbers," Maggie reached for a skinned cucumber.

"It was nice to been invited over for dinner. It must get boring to cook for one. Soup for one, salad for one, Ben&Jerry's for one…"

"Julie, I do own a restaurant. I tend to eat well there."

"Ah, so you eat well. But do you meet any interesting men there?" Julie asked. Maggie narrowed her eyes.

"Did Melanie put you up this?"

"You don't think I can meddle on my own? I'm offended."

"Julie…"Maggie sighed, putting her hands to her temples, "yes, you can meddle on your own. You're one of the best meddlers I know. I just prefer you not to. I'm not ready to date. Anyone."

Julie looked thoughtful. "You realized Mickey started dating Bonnie Lockhart about two months after you 'died', right? And considering I married a widower, I'm offended that you considered your life's over."

"Not everyone can marry their mother's widower and live happily ever after," Maggie shot back, "And I don't consider my whole life over. Just my love life," Maggie added quietly.

"Would Victor agree with that? The man is like a dog. I mean, he—" Julie was cut off by Ciara and Doug.

"Are we interrupting something?" Doug asked.

"No," Maggie said at same time Julie said, "Yes."

"Ciara, did you wash up for dinner?" Doug asked.

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Good. Do it again."

"O.k." Ciara left, thinking grown-ups were so weird.

"Julie, darling, stop bothering Maggie. It's none of our business," Doug said. Maggie looked pleased until Doug continued,

"Besides, Victor is dating Kate now. Kate's moved in. I've heard from Will." Doug glanced at Maggie. Maggie paled but recovered.

"Good. I'm not interested. Pass the potatoes."

"Right. Just like you were not interest when Victor was stopping by for coffee at least twice a week and talking about the scholarship. You were so uninterested in Victor that when Bo was hurt, you waited all night…." Julie said.

"I care about Bo. It had nothing to do with Victor, no matter what Caroline thought," Maggie said.

"Daddy loves you, too, Aunt Maggie," Ciara said.

"Good. It's nice when people love each other, isn't it?" Maggie smiled at her niece.

"Grandpa Victor doesn't love Miss Kate. He always makes excuses to get out of the room when she's home. And she's so fake. But he seemed to like her more than Miss Vivian who he won't let me play with. Besides Miss Kate's only there because of Steven-o the bad bird," Ciara explained importantly.

"Dear lord, he managed to brainwashed a six-year-old," Maggie threw up her hands.

"One date wouldn't kill you, Maggie," Julie said.

"I was just friends with the man and it almost killed me. Remember the sarcophagus? Toxic fumes?"

"Which was not Victor's fault. Besides how long has it been since…." Julie looked at Ciara, " you had baklava?"

Doug snickered.

"Baklava, Julie? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"It fits so well."

"I'm just happy you prefer apple pie," Doug said.

"I like both," Ciara piped in.

"And I'm on a no desserts diet. Which is my choice. When I chose to eat dessert, I'll pick something I like. Maybe chocolate cake or even doughnuts," Maggie said.

"O.k. So not dessert. Just dinner. Have dinner with the man. I'll even make interesting…." Julie offered.

"Really, I think having dinner with the man who tried to killed my daughter would be interesting enough. But what do you have in mind?" Maggie began to dish out ice cream over baklava, which made Julie smirked.

"Have dinner with Victor and I'll pay for the pastry dough maker you've been eyeing and to redo the entry of Chez Rouge," Julie said.

"How are you paying for this, darling?" Doug asked.

"Out of my jewelry fund?" Julie said innocently.

"Excellent answer," Doug smiled brightly.

"Fine. One date. And just dinner. But after the date, no one can bother me about Victor or my love life. Including you, Melanie or Victor."

"Great. Except for the dinner, it can't be at Chez Rouge. Let me plan this," Julie said.

"It can't be worse that what Viv had planned," Maggie muttered under her breath, wondering what she got herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just dinner. You're not marrying the guy. All you need to do is to get through a meal," Maggie told herself, staring in the mirror.

"Then why are your hands shaking?" Melanie asked from the doorway.

"Mel." Maggie sighed.

Melanie sat next to Maggie on the vanity bench and started to brush the red hair out.

"Maggie, I've only known you for two years but you don't get nervous. I mean, even with the Myasthenia Gravis, you went into denial but not fear. Should we be calling a neurologist?"

"It's just—it's my first date in two years. With Victor Kiriakis, no less. I'm afraid I don't remember how to date. Mickey and I let that part of our life go by the wayside and now to start all over again with someone new. I'm nervous about it," Maggie said.

"You're talking about sex?" Melanie's eyes widen. "Maggie, I didn't think you thought about sex anymore. I mean, do you realize things changed after the '90s?"

Maggie heard laughing from the doorway. "Julie, shut up! It's your fault I'm in this mess. And Melanie, even if I never have sex again, I still think about sex." _Especially now that I know Victor's interested._

"Darling, it is just dinner, not dinner and breakfast, with a show in between. Just throw on a gorguous suit and swept your hair up. Relax and have a good time," Julie said.

"Hi! I thought you might need help," Jennifer smiled at her aunt as she came in.

"What I need is to be rescue from Julie and five minutes alone. Just let me have time to collect my thoughts," Maggie said.

"Aunt Maggie—"Suddenly Jennifer felt bad for Maggie being strong-armed into a date. Maggie looked at her niece.

"I'm not mad at you, Jen. There's just a lot going on and I can't have Hortons in my ear constantly telling me what to do. I just need to figure things out."

"We'll just leave you alone then. I'm sorry, sweetie," Julie said.

"Oh, I know you meant well. As usual, you just managed to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. We love you anyway," Maggie said as Julie and Jen left the room. Melanie lingered for a moment, uncertain if she was in trouble for her remark.

"Maggie?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mel, I love you. And we're never going to talk about my sex life, past, present or future except in very vague examples. Now let me get ready," Maggie kissed Melanie's forehead.

Maggie put her emerald suit on and noticed her wedding band catch the light. _I wonder what Emily Post has to say about dating while wearing the wedding band of your dead husband._ She slipped off her wedding rings and put them in her jewelry box. She found an emerald necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Wow! You look great, Maggie!" Melanie said enthusiacally when Maggie joined the family in the kitchen.

"You really do, sweetie," Julie agreed, giving Maggie's left hand a squeeze. When she felt the absence of rings, her eyes widen. "Maggie?"

"I'll explain later, Julie, o.k.? Just don't mention it right now," Maggie said. Jennifer gave the two women a confused look. Footsteps sounded outside. "There's Victor. I'll see you later."

"Actually, Aunt Maggie, we feel the need to meet your date and find out his intentions. Gram always met my dates," Jennifer said, cheekily.

"Cute. And you were going to get out of dish duty this week, Jen. Don't wait up as his intention is to try to get me into his bed," Maggie said as she walked out the door.

"Maggie!" The women groaned.

* * *

"Hello, Maggie. I was going to come in," Victor said, surprised when Maggie met him outside.

"Melanie, Julie and Jennifer are here, in the kitchen. They want to grill you about your intentions."

"Oh. And do you want to ask me about my intentions?" Victor asked.

"Victor, you've been coming over to have coffee for past six months. You've said I love you. I think I know your intentions," Maggie pointed out.

"My intentions are-"Victor was cut off by Maggie kissing him, "nothing but the purest kind. Although maybe not right now at this moment."

Maggie laughed. "I figured out my situation. Now what are we doing about yours?"

* * *

"It's eleven thirty-seven. She should've been home by now or call," Melanie said, staring at her cell phone.

"I know. We shouldn't tease her so much." Jennifer agreed.

"She's sixty-nine years old. I'm sure she can deal with anything," Julie said.

"Oh, God, what if she's sick? What if Maggie got so stressed, she relapsed and it was too late and Victor's too distraught to call anyone?" Melanie theorized.

"Melanie! Maggie's fine. I think she's really, really pissed off at me right now and she might not come home," Julie said sheepishly.

"Ever? Like she ran away with Victor?" Jennifer asked.

"I also think she hasn't been out on a date in a very long time and she took off her wedding rings without saying anything. And I might've played another joke on her. So Maggie might not be home tonight," Julie said.

"Julie Williams, what did you do?" Jennifer demanded to know.

But Julie refused to say.


	3. Chapter 3

_Earlier that evening…._

"Can I ask you something?" Victor played with Maggie's hand.

"Mmmm-mmmm."

"I noticed something missing here. Why aren't you wearing your rings?"

Maggie took a deep breath.

"I thought it was unfair to the three of us. I loved Mickey for a very long time but now I find myself thinking about someone else in that way. I can't be faithful to a ghost. But Victor, what are we doing about your situation?"

"I need to talk to Bo. But I need to tell you something which is not going to please you," Victor said.

"We need to shorten that phase, for the frequency it comes up in our relationship. Fine. For the next ten minutes I grant you absolution," Maggie said.

"I'm not exactly married to Vivian. Bo and I faked the ceremony and paperwork and she hasn't found out yet," Victor admitted.

"You aren't married?"

"You seriously thought I would go through a wedding ceremony with Vivian without a plan?" Victor asked.

Maggie studied Victor. "I'm trying to figure out if you are more attractive now or when I thought you were married. Why would you do that?"

"Bo asked me to and I figured I owed him. I was so miserable to him and Carly the first time around. But then there was our thing developing and I couldn't tell anyone else but Bo about the plan. I'm so sorry," Victor said.

"You're sure you're not married? Well, this changes things. Has the danger to Carly passed?" Maggie said.

"Well, I can ask Bo. How has the situation change?"

Maggie bit her lip. "I think I would like to date."

"Date. Would that include overnight visits?" Victor asked.

"Um," Maggie played with her food, "I think we can work up to that. I would like us get STI tested before that point…" She trailed off, after noticing Victor's smirk, "what?"

"You're so good and responsible. But did you just call me a man-whore?"

"Well, you did married Nicole Walker, sweetheart," Maggie said, laughing as her phone rang, "Hello, Mel. Yes, I know it's after eleven. Well, I didn't realize I had a curfew. Wait, Julie said what? Um, o.k. I love you, too, sweetheart." Maggie hung up the phone with a puzzle look.

"What?" Victor was curious.

"Hand my purse for a second." Maggie rummaged through the bag, found the things Julie snuck in earlier. "Want to help me kill Julie Williams?"

* * *

"Trojan condoms and lube in individual packets might not be the right approach to take, Julie," Jennifer finally said.

"I like the note. 'Have fun and relax.' A step up from 'Maggie, you need to get laid.' Which is probably I would've wrote. The Trojan reference is a nice touch," Melanie said.

"Are you sure she isn't your daughter, Julie?" Jennifer asked.

"Anyway, I think I might've pushed Maggie too far. So she might be out proving a point to me," Julie said.

"Maggie doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do. I know because when we were packing up the upstairs to paint…" Melanie trailed off, noticing the shocked looks on Julie's and Jennifer's faces.

"Maggie redid the upstairs? Julie, did you know about this?" Jennifer asked.

"I haven't been upstairs in eight months."

"Yeah, about two months ago she wanted to move bedrooms. So Brady, Will, Phillip and I came over and move furniture, painted and outfitted two bathrooms for her. I don't think she would mind if you want take a look," Melanie offered.

"I'm definitely going to look. Coming, Jen?" Julie asked.

"When in for a penny in for a pound. Maggie's going be mad anyway."

The former master bedroom turned into a study with a futon and desk. Bookshelves lined the walls with photos of international capitals.

"So Maggie isn't sleeping here anymore. I wonder where her room is," Julie said.

Jennifer opened the next door and exclaimed softly, "Oh! This is gorgeous. And so Maggie."

The room was done in soft shades of grays, purples and creams. A desk done in rosewood was in a corner, opposite an easy chair.

"Maggie felt lonely sleeping in the other room so we did this room for her," Melanie explained.

"I think we've seen enough," Julie suddenly felt uncomfortable. Seeing Maggie's books on the side table, with an open journal and photo album put Maggie's struggle in the wide open.

* * *

"Victor, when I said I would go with you, I totally underestimated Julie Williams," Maggie said.

"What did Julie do?"

Maggie glanced around the restaurant. Seeing that it was reasonable empty, she pulled out the condoms and lube. Victor stared at them for a second.

"Mrs. Horton, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Mr. Kiriakis, nothing is further to the truth. But it does give me an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bo, a family member's here to see you," the desk sergeant said over the phone.

"Those words always strike fear in my heart, Pete," Bo said, "Send them in."

Bo was surprised to see his father and Maggie come in, holding hands. The couple looked presentable, although he was amused to see a lipstick stain on Victor's collar.

"Hello, son. We need discuss the situation," Victor said.

Bo wondered which situation, the Vivian situation or the fact Maggie's family was going to kill him when they found out the couple was dating.

"O.k.?"

"We would like to date and not have Vivian try to kill Maggie. Has Vivian been neutralized yet?" Victor asked.

"I don't feel safe having Vivian out of your life yet. The only thing keeping Carly safe is your marriage to Vivian," Bo explained.

"Really?" Maggie stared at Bo incredulously. Victor heard the familiar tone and took the farest seat from the redhead. "Bo, you're just going back to Hope. I don't know when or why or how, but you always go back to Hope. You two break up over something stupid, fight and then remember you are each other love of your lives. Just have Vivian killed, burn the body and go back to Hope. This cycle is just making me impatient."

"What did you do to her?" Bo asked.

Victor smiled. "Wouldn't she make a good Kiriakis? And I haven't even officially dated her yet. But seriously Bo we need to do something."

"Can't you just have an affair? I don't want to deal with the paperwork," Bo whined.

"Bo!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Fine. But we might need to call in the Horton name markers to get this done," Bo warned, picking up the phone.

* * *

_Somewhere in Ireland_

"Hello?"

"Special Agent Donovan, you've been request for assignment in the States."

Jeanne Donovan glanced at the clock. " What is the assignment?"

"Protecting a citizen from a known terrorist. The target is Margaret Horton. She was target by Vivian Alamain and was kidnapped. She was released but the terrorist is still on the loose. We were asked especially by Commissioner Bo Brady for this mission." Kelly Roberts looked at her file.

"Yeah, my uncle. So go and protect Maggie is the mission?"

"Until we can apprehend Alamain, yes. And Donovan? Shoot first and ask questions later."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You meet the ISA agent tomorrow. I'll send a squad car home to Maggie's tonight," Bo said.

"Thanks but we aren't going home," Maggie said.

"We aren't?" Victor was surprised.

"I had thought we could maybe stay out for a while, maybe get a room and talk," Maggie said.

"You really want to freak Julie out," Victor said admiringly.

"Yes. And our dinner conversation still stands."

"Fine."

* * *

Melanie's phone buzzed with a text message. She blurrily read it though sleepy eyes.

" 'Went away with Victor. Be home later. Love you.' Ah, that explains why Maggie isn't home. She's on a trip with Victor."

Suddenly she sat up, wide awake. "The hell? Maggie?"

"Maggie's home?" Julie asked.

"Um, no. Maggie isn't home. Maggie decided to go away with Victor," Melanie said.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Mel. I've known Maggie for over thirty years. There's no way Maggie went away with Victor," Julie said.

"Julie, you should probably read this text," Jennifer said, nervously.

"Oh. This is just a joke. A little payback, right?" Julie asked.

"Dear God, we actually drove the woman to sleep with Victor Kiriakis ," Melanie said in wonder.

"This has to be a joke," Julie said.

"Julie, she must be really mad at you," Jennifer said.

* * *

"So, what the plan, Horton? And it's horribly frustratingly to be here and not touch you," Victor said. Maggie chuckled.

"I can only hope I live up to the fantasy. At least, this relationship gives me a nice ego boost about my body. I realized we didn't know simple things about each other. So," Maggie pulled a deck of cards from the desk drawer, "whoever draws the highest card get to ask a question or…" Maggie bit her lip.

"Or?"

"Perhaps a kiss? If you can control yourself…"

"I'll be a perfect gentleman. Unless you don't want me to be," Victor promised.

"I'll shuffle the deck," Maggie smiled brightly.

* * *

Her phone blared out with the chorus of 'Hey Jude'. Maggie checked the caller-id and chuckled.

"Mel. Should I answered it?"

"I see no need. Let's draw cards."

"Best movie?"

"An Affair to Remember, with Cary Grant. The last half-hour kills me every time. Mickey always teased me…" Maggie's eyes widen as the name slipped from her lips.

Victor sighed. "New ground rule? No getting upset about mentions of past lovers or spouses. Maggie, I know you loved Mickey. You have over thirty years of memories. I wasn't that lucky but I've loved before. Let's not kill ourselves to be polite, o.k.?"

Maggie smiled and leant forward, kissing Victor softly. "Thank you. Let's draw again."


	5. Chapter 5

_Maggie -8 Victor-4_

"Worst regret?" Maggie asked.

"Not raising Bo or Isabella. Bo turned out o.k. because of Shawn and Caroline and Isabella was one of best people I've known. But I would've love to know them growing up."

"I think you're doing o.k. with Phillip and Brady." Maggie kissed his cheek.

"There's something going on with Caroline and I can't figure it out," Victor mused, "but she has grown so bitter now."

"I know. But I don't think it's your problem," Maggie said, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Don't worry. I know it seems like I have a harem sometimes, but I'm only interested in one woman," Victor promised, kissing Maggie.

_Maggie-3 Victor-6_

"I'm not sure this is the most appropriate time for this question," Victor began.

"Victor, we're half-naked in a hotel room. What could be inappropriate?"

"So right now Bo and Hope and Jack and Jennifer are broke up. Do you hang Bo's and Jack's Christmas ornaments?"

Maggie stared at Victor. "Victor…."

"What?"

"When you said inappropriate, I thought it was something fun and, you know, sexier than Christmas ornaments."

Victor shrugged and kissed Maggie. "I could be sexier but I've always been curious about the famous tradition."

"Fine, we hold a meeting day after Thanksgiving and try to figure out who will be together by Christmas and go from there. Why, do you want one?"

"I don't think I qualify. But I've just always been curious," Victor smiled.

"I admired your curiosity. But could we not talk about this now?" Maggie asked.

"What would you like to talk about?"

Maggie just smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"Maggie, Maggie…" Victor groaned as the redhead kissed down his chest.

"Mmmmm?" Maggie looked up distractedly.

"We need to stop," Victor said, "before we do something we regret."

"I'm not sure I would regret it at this moment," Maggie said.

"I would. Trust me. When we have sex, it shouldn't be to prove a point. Let me take you home so you can deal with Julie. I'll call Bo to have a patrol car meet us there."

"I really do hate it when you're right."

"I know, sweetheart."

* * *

When they got to Spruce Road, a patrol car was already parked out in front. Victor stopped for a moment and spoke to the officer. Maggie sighed.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Mmm-mmmm. Just don't want to deal with what's behind this door, do you?"

"It would take a far braver man than me. I love you," Victor said softly.

"I know. I love you," Maggie kissed Victor, "Have fun with Vivian and Kate."

"Now that's just wrong."

Maggie laughed as she opened the front door. She hung her coat up and smiled, it had been a nice night. Walking into the living room she chuckled.

"Julie, you watch too much HGTV," Maggie murmured, turning off the TV. Jennifer let a snore. "Sleep well, Jen. You'll be scrubbing dishes tomorrow."

She entered her bedroom and smiled at the lump in the bed. Melanie often cuddled with Maggie when Phillip was out of town. Maggie grabbed her robe and headed for the shower.

"Mmmmm…." Sighing, she leaned against the shower wall. Maggie laughed. At least her sex life was improving. She had a threat on her life, a nosy family, and a confusing relationship. But what a nice night.

Melanie smiled and burrowed into the pillow deeper. _Maggie's home,_ she thought sleepily, smelling sweet perfume. Her grin grew wider. _Maggie's home!_ Melanie's eyes popped opened when she realized the shower was running.

"Maggie!" Melanie barged open the door.

"Um, yeah?" Maggie stuck her head out of the shower.

"You're back from your date! How was it?"

"Good. It was very good."

"Good," Melanie nodded, "You were gone for a long time."

"Mmmm, I was."

"We called you. The restaurant closed four hours ago," Melanie said.

"Yes. Well, we wound up," Maggie laughed, "in a hotel room."

"Maggie?" Melanie was shocked.

"Let me finish my shower and I'll come in talk, o.k.?"

"O.k." Melanie left the bathroom as Maggie rinsed off.

"So you were in a hotel room with Victor for like six hours?" Melanie asked.

"Yep. Not sleeping. So if you don't mind, I would like to sleep," Maggie yawned.

"You and Victor…."Melanie trailed off.

"We just talked, sweetie, and played cards. I guess we are dating now. Or as soon as Victor deals with Vivian."

"Wow. So Julie was right about you and Victor."

"Yes, but we aren't going to tell Julie that."


	6. Chapter 6

Julie saw Maggie's purse in the doorway. She figured coffee would get her back in Maggie's good graces. Moving towards the kitchen, the blond was surprised to hear someone in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Julie," Maggie said.

"Morning. How are you?"

"I'm very tired but good. But you don't get to gloat," Maggie said.

"Fine. Was he a good kisser?"

"Julie, I'm not going to share details."

"I'm just saying you were out all night," Julie fished for information.

"Not all night. I came home around three-thirty. But didn't you want me to have a good time?"

"I don't know. How good of time did you have?""

Maggie smiled. "I had just the right amount of a good time. I suppose you were right."

"Thank you."

Jennifer slowly woke up to the smell to coffee and bacon. She blinked her eyes sleepily and walked towards the kitchen.

"I can't believe you told Bo that," Julie said, laughing.

"But it's so true. He's just going back to Hope. I shouldn't have to sneak around with Victor because of Bo Brady," Maggie said.

"Good morning," Jennifer said.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How was your night?" Maggie asked.

"I felt like I was waiting up for a teenage Abby again. But then I think that was the point, wasn't it?"

"I was aiming for something like that. Julie is very nice and fixing breakfast for us," Maggie said.

"That's nice of her. So?" Jennifer said.

"So it's nice not to have to cook."

"How was dinner?"

"Good." Maggie smiled.

"And?"

Maggie heard the doorbell. "And I'm answering the door."

A delivery man handed her a box.

"Maggie, I've never gotten a dozen red roses just for talking," Julie said as Maggie looked for a vase.

"I'm a _very_ good talker."

* * *

Victor smiled over his coffee. He couldn't believe his luck. Maggie finally agreed to date him. And last night was incredible. Maggie was incredible.

"You looked very happy for someone who worked all night," Vivian said.

"Hmmm. It's a good cup of coffee and a beautiful morning," Victor smiled as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi," Maggie said.

"Hello. Did you get the papers I faxed over this morning?" Victor asked.

"Ah, Vivian is in the room. The roses are beautiful. The ISA agent is supposed to meet me at one at Chez Rouge. Want to do lunch?"

"I wish I could do more than that. But lunch is good. I'll look forward to see you," Victor said.

"Me, too. I love you."

"I agree. Lunch at noon. Bye." Victor hung up the phone.

"Who was that, darling?"

"George Killen from the Toscanco Fund accounting. There's some snafu with the quarter's numbers and we are getting together to figure it out. I was up all night, playing with the numbers and nothing was coming to me. Hopefully today it'll get fixed," Victor said.

"Do you want me to look over the numbers?"

"I want you to have nothing to do with Isabella again," Victor growled.

"I was trying to offer to help you, darling," Vivian said.

"You don't help me…"Victor closed his eyes. Maggie reminded him last night to play nice with Vivian until the ISA were there. "Vivian, I just had long frustrating night. Now I need to go back to work and deal with the same numbers. I'll be home later tonight."

* * *

"I think we need the same amount of tomatoes this month but up the carrots and peppers. Now to beef…" Maggie reached for the order form when a knock came.

"Maggie?" Victor asked.

"Hey. I'm buying cows. Do you want one?"

"Alive?"

"Very dead, actually. But we try to make them tasty," Maggie smiled. Her assistant, Jill, nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to send someone to take your lunch order?" Jill asked.

"Yes, I think I'll eat in my office. And an Agent Jeanne Donovan is coming for lunch. I want you to check her i.d. before showing her in," Maggie said. Jill nodded before excusing herself.

"Hello," Victor kissed Maggie. Maggie deepened the kiss.

"I missed you at breakfast. I'm finding it hard to be without you and not know when I'll be seeing you next."

"I'm sorry. Just a couple more days. Then we can move on with our lives," Victor promised.

"I know. I—"Maggie was interrupted by Jill and a blond woman.

"Maggie, this is Agent Donovan. Would you like to order now?"

"Yes, of course."

After they ordered, Maggie mused,

"Jeanne Donovan, all grow up and in the family business."

"Yes, ma'am, second generation. It's good to be back in Salem. I hear the Salem PD is not up to snuff. I feel like I should be apologizing since most of the department heads are related to me," Jeanne said.

"I agreed with you, considering Bo is my son and he's the reason for this mess," Victor said.

"Let's talk about your situation. I'm going to lead a guard of six people. Mrs. Horton will never be alone since she's the main target. We'll also guard Mr. Kiriakis but not as closely," Jeanne said.

"I wonder how I'm going to explain that to people," Victor said.

"Darling, enough people hate you. Just say you've gotten death threats," Maggie said brightly.

"I really appreciate that, honey. Does that include your family?"

Maggie just chuckled.

"Yes. Well, I'm assuming you are using one bedroom when in the same residence," Jeanne said, matter of factly.

Maggie blushed and Victor laughed.

"I don't know why you need to know that," Maggie said.

"We need to know where you are at and who is with you at all times, ma'am. We're very discreet."

"Ah. Well, thank you, Agent Donovan," Victor said.

* * *

"The guards will start immediately. Do you have any questions?" Jeanne finished up.

"No, I'm good. Victor?"

"Just want this over with."

"Well, we'll start now. " Jeanne discreetly left the room. Maggie sighed.

"You're nervous?" Victor whispered into Maggie's hair. Maggie nodded.

"It's almost over, I promise," Victor said, kissing Maggie.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Maggie?" Melanie called.

"Hello, darling girl. I'm in my study," Maggie called back.

"What's going on? I practically had to get frisked to enter the house."

"Well, Victor's being cautious. He's ending his marriage tonight," Maggie said.

"Ah. So, are you dating Victor?" Melanie asked.

"I guess. We're not officially dating yet. Vivian needs to be dealt with," Maggie said.

"Oh. Do you usually spend all night with men you're not dating?" Melanie asked.

"Only with Victor."

* * *

"Victor, I don't understand why you're being so cold to me," Vivian said.

"It's over, Viv. I'm kicking you out of my house and my life. Now, get out before I call the cops."

"But darling, we're married. There's no way I'm giving you a divorce."

Victor smiled. "I faked the paperwork and ceremony. We're not married."

"What do you mean?" Vivian cried, panicking.

"We're not married, which means I can kick you out now."

"I'll kill Carly," Vivian threatened.

"Eh, I'm good with that. Now pack your bags and get out before I call the cops," Victor ordered.

"This is because of that harlequin home wrecking harpy," Vivian said.

"Leave Maggie out of this. This relationship is over. You have a half-hour to pack your things before I call the cops."

"Fine. I'll leave but you'll regret it! Both you and Maggie will regret it!" Vivian threatened. Suddenly she was pinned against the wall.

"If you touch one hair on her head, I'll kill you," Victor said.

"If you do, Maggie will see you for the monster that you are. I love you."

"Leave now, Vivian."

Vivian stared at Victor. She stormed off. Victor reached for the phone.

* * *

"So if you get serious, will you get married?" Melanie asked.

Maggie choked on her coffee.

"I doubt it. Between my good marriage and Victor's bad ones, I think we are hesitant to go that route again. Besides, we only have been on one date."

"Which lasted six hours," Melanie said.

"Mmm-mmm."

"In a hotel room."

"Mel, I told you we just talked," Maggie said patiently.

"Phillip noticed a strange mark on Victor's chest when they played basketball yesterday. I believe he said he scratched himself. Maggie, you gave a married man a hickey!"

"Melanie, he-"Maggie's phone rang, "Hello? She's gone? O.k. so probably on her way. Jeanne knows? O.k. Melanie's here….yes, I agree…I love you, too."

"Maggie, what?" Melanie asked.

"Mel, you need to leave now. I love you but you need to leave. Go to the hospital and stay there until you hear from me, o.k., and sweetie?"

"Maggie, what's going on?"

"Everything will be o.k. but you can't be here right now," Maggie said.

"You'll call me, right?" Melanie said, panicking.

"I promise."

"Maggie!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Melanie hugged Maggie tightly, and then ran out the door in tears.

"Maggie?" Jeanne said.

"I know. It's time," Maggie said. She found her voice and body shaking.

"I'll be right in the next room."

"O.k."

Maggie poured herself a coffee. She wasn't surprised at the knock at the door.

"Vivian."

"You finally did it, didn't you? You stole my husband and made him hate me. If you really love him…" Vivian said.

"Do you want coffee?" Maggie asked.

"No. I want to know how you live with yourself. You broke up my marriage and you don't even feel guilty. How does Maggie 'Holier-than-thou' Horton deal with that?" Vivian moved into the kitchen.

"He has never loved you, Vivian. I didn't do anything to encourage him and he still fell in love with me. Victor loves me. He tells me everyday how much. He kisses me every time he walks into the room and sees me. How he loves me," Maggie said.

"You bitch!" Vivian grabbed a knife Maggie left on the butcher's block.

"Please don't kill me. Please…" Maggie stared at the knife that Vivian held to her neck.

"You pushed me. I warned you…." Vivian was startled to see Jeanne opened the door.

"I would drop the knife if I was you," Jeanne held the gun steady.

"You wouldn't take a chance when I have Maggie here."

"Are you sure of that?" Jeanne asked.

"Please…" Maggie pleaded.

"Vivian, if you drop the knife, we can all walk away alive," Jeanne said.

"No, I can't let her get away with this," Vivian started to cut Maggie's throat when a shot rang out. Vivian fell back.

"OH!" Maggie cried, grabbing her neck.

"Maggie, here. Hold this towel to your neck," Jeanne handed Maggie a towel. She checked Vivian for a pulse. Jeanne reached for her phone. "Yeah, I have a shooting at 124 Spruce Road. One dead assailant, one live victim. I'll bring the live victim in myself. Thank you."

"It's over?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, Maggie. It's over."

* * *

Melanie was working at front desk when Jeanne bought Maggie in. Melanie looked at Maggie and immediately freaked out. Jeanne rolled her eyes.

"Mel. I was just cut. It's not that deep. But could you call Victor for me?" Maggie requested.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to call anyone else?"

"No. Just Victor." Maggie closed her eyes and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, maybe we should just go to a movie or dinner next time," Victor said.

"I thought you liked excitement. This just proves Hortons can deal with things better," Maggie smiled. Victor chuckled.

"You know, speaking of Hortons, you haven't called your family yet. The last time you were in hospital because of Vivian, I got in trouble with Jennifer. You need to call them," Victor said.

"Not now," Maggie murmured, kissing Victor.

"Maggie. If you don't, I will."

"No, you won't. My family scares you."

"O.k. I won't but Melanie will," Victor said.

"Victor!"

"Call Julie and Doug, at least. We owed them that much," Victor said.

"Victor, I'm going to be fine and I just don't feel up to dealing with them," Maggie said.

"Maggie…" Victor sighed.

"Please, let's wait an half-hour."

"I hate when you pout. Fine. We'll wait."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Aunt Maggie?" Jennifer walked into Maggie's house.

"Miss? This is a crime scene, so you'll have to leave," A cop said.

"This is my aunt's house. Is she all right?"

"All participants involved were taken to the hospital. You'll have to check there."

"O.k., I will. What happened?" Jennifer asked.

"There was a shooting."

"What?"

"All I know is an injured woman was taken to the e.r."

"Thank you," Jennifer rushed out.

"Maggie, it's been a half-hour," Victor said.

"If you don't make me call, we'll have sex as soon as they release me," Maggie bargained.

"Hmmm…"Victor considered the deal as Jennifer walked into the room.

"The deal is off the table," Maggie informed Victor.

"I think that event is inevitable in our future anyway," Victor pointed out.

"You should be so lucky."

"Why don't I get a cup of coffee and call Bo and Julie while you and Jen talk?" Victor asked.

"Fine. You'll come back soon?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Victor paused, uncertain whether or not to kiss Maggie good-bye.

"Is the romance over already?" Maggie teased.

"Never," Victor growled, kissing Maggie passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you later, " Victor said.

"Bye."

Jennifer looked at Maggie, who wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Well, I'm happy you are all right. I hope you realize how dangerous Victor is," Jennifer said. Maggie sighed.

"We're dating," Maggie said simply.

"You're dating. The man's wife puts you in a coffin and you ended up dating up him," Jennifer said.

"After you and Julie pushed me into it. Did you never consider I might actually like Victor?"

"Aunt Maggie, you can't be serious. You went out with the man once and now you love him? This doesn't makes sense," Jennifer said.

"Jen, it was more than one date. We've been having coffee for six months and we became friends. I have been falling in love with Victor for six months. I just realize that now. Please don't judge me right now," Maggie said.

"I can't believe you're all right with his actions."

"Jennifer , for someone one who married a known rapist and Stefano's adopted son, you can't judge me. Your uncle wasn't perfect and I'm not perfect. This relationship is different from my relationship with Mickey and I'm a different person. I need your support," Maggie said.

"Maggie—" Jennifer said before the door opened.

"Hello, " Victor smiled cautiously.

"Hi, did you get hold of Doug and Julie?" Maggie asked.

"Doug needs to stay with Ciara but Julie is on her way," Victor said.

"Great. More fuss over a simple cut," Maggie complained.

"It's Julie so she probably just wants the gossip," Victor said.

"Victor, could you see when I'm being release?"

"But—I just, o.k. I'll be back," Victor said.

"Jennifer, just let us be," Maggie said.

"Fine."

"Maggie, darling, I want the details," Julie swept into the room.

"Well, let's see. I was used as bait to trap Vivian who was shot, after holding a knife to my neck. Then I was rushed to the hospital where I'm being hassle by various Hortons," Maggie said.

Julie looked at her friend, who was two seconds from having a meltdown.

"Maggie, it's all right. The family eventually will be happy for you. It's just hard to picture you with anyone but Mickey. But Victor makes you happy and it's o.k. to be happy," Julie said.

"He loves me."

"I do," Victor smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm fine, really," Maggie said when she got home.

"Maybe we should spend the night, in case you need help," Jennifer said.

"Actually, Victor's going to stay with me. He just ran home to get some clothes," Maggie said.

"O.k. then why don't we stay until Victor comes back?" Julie suggested. Maggie agreed.

"Jennifer, why don't you make us some tea?" Julie asked.

"Why does it seem like you are always getting rid of me?" Jennifer asked.

"Because we are, Jen. We want to gossip and what I want to ask Maggie will freak you out. So make tea."

"O.k.…."

"Maggie, I don't know how to exactly approach this but with the looks between you and Victor, things are moving fast. Do you have protection?" Julie asked.

"Julie, when I have sex with Victor, I'll make sure to use protection. We're going for testing this week. But I think that's between me and Victor. So for right now you need back off," Maggie said.

"Fine. We just worry about you," Julie said.

"We're doing fine. Oh! I still need to call the girls," Maggie said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and do that while we clean up? But I want details, darling," Julie said.

"Julie. You get no details," Maggie laughed.

"We'll see you later, Aunt Maggie."

"Bye, Jennifer."

* * *

"I'm fine, really. No, you don't need to come home right now. Sarah…" Maggie listened to her daughter ramble for a minute. "Listen, we need to talk about something else. I'm dating someone…Sarah, yes I know it has been only a year but…it's Victor Kiriakis….yes, I know…well, I didn't plan it either….why don't you come home in couple weeks? Yes, I'll call Melissa…Love you, too. Bye."

"That sound like it went well," Victor said, walking into the bedroom.

"It went as well as any of my calls with her goes. She's coming home in three months," Maggie sighed.

"Hey, if you need more time, Maggie, we can just go back to having coffee."

"Victor, if you think we can really think we can go back to just having coffee, I think we're in two different relationships. I got shot at because of you. That's a thing that girl doesn't just do for anyone. You just need to realize my family might have issues. I need to call Melissa," Maggie reached for the phone. Victor started to kiss her neck.

"Victor…" Maggie warned.

"There's a two hour time difference. You can wait two hours and I could give you a nice massage…" Victor nibbled Maggie's neck.

"Victor, let me call Melissa then we have all night. I'll make it worth your while, I promise," Maggie said.

"Fine. I'll check my email," Victor said, frustrated.

"Thank you." Maggie smiled at him.

"Yes, I know he tried to kill you. Yes…honey…well, you dated a known rapist. Melissa, I love him. Why? I don't know. Look, Sarah's coming home in three months. Why don't you plan on coming then too? I don't know if Victor is going to move in. It's been a long night, o.k.? I love you, too. I'll see you then." Maggie hung up the phone.

"Maggie?" Victor asked.

"Apparently either I was supposed to become a nun upon Mickey's death or only date 'pre-approved by the Horton family' men," Maggie said.

"Well, then I qualify because Julie approved of me," Victor teased.

"They're coming home in three months. The mood is totally killed, isn't it?" Maggie said.

Victor shrugged. "We could try to get it back. Do you have a deck of cards?"

"Victor…" Maggie smiled at the memory.

"I bought condoms and massage oil," Victor kissed Maggie's hand.

"A massage sound good. It's just so frustrating when they want to micro-manage from afar."

"Maggie!"

Maggie looked at Victor, realizing what she was doing.

"I'm sorry. I just won't think about anything except this room and you."

"I have an idea," Victor said.

* * *

"This one?" Victor kissed the scar on Maggie's left hand.

"Ah, frying donuts with Alice. We used really hot oil that splattered…"

"This one on your shoulder?"

"Hmm? Oh, Sarah had a psycho cat for two years."

"This one?" Victor paused by Maggie's right breast.

"Mickey. A warm summer night," Maggie grinned wickedly at the memory.

"He had good taste in women," Victor said, capturing Maggie's lips.

"Mmmm…." Maggie couldn't agree more. She also would have to remember to thank Julie. But much, much, later.


End file.
